


Vacation

by anny385



Category: NCIS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-07
Updated: 2010-05-07
Packaged: 2017-10-09 08:44:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/85259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anny385/pseuds/anny385





	Vacation

Disclaimer: "NCIS" and its characters don't belong to me they belong to CBS and their creators and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Author's Note: This place is a real place and I have been to it a few times on vacation there. The town of Hammondsport is near Lake Keuka which both of them are in New York.

Vacation

Tony stepped out of the car and took a look around. He wondered what they were doing here in the first place. Gibbs had ordered them all to take a vacation and to come to this little cabin at the lake. He was the only one that was here besides Gibbs for now. Gibbs was on the deck reading the paper and had a cup in front of him that was sitting on the table. He made his way down the steps with his duffel bag in his hand. He had just dropped it inside and came out side when another car arrived. He looked up and saw Abby's hearse. She stepped out and grabbed her things and bounded down the steps.

"It's so beautiful." Abby said as she spotted Gibbs and Tony. She looked up to the two story white cabin and then out to the dock on the lake.

"It is a nice place. A friend of mine told me about this place and I thought that this might be a good place to have a vacation." Replied Gibbs.

Abby put her things inside the cabin and made her way towards the two men who were sitting around the table. The next two to arrive was McGee and Ziva. They too came down the 25 steps of stairs and looked around.

"Why don't we all go to town? There's a little town called Hammondsport and they have a grocery store near here. Ziva and McGee will get the groceries since you and Tony will probably only get junk food."

After McGee and Ziva had got the groceries each of them got a fishing license and they got some ice cream to eat before they headed back to the cabin.

"You two will share a room." Gibbs pointed at McGee and Tony. "And you two will share a room." He then pointed at Abby and Ziva.

"You get a room by yourself." Tony replied looking at Gibbs. He only received a glare from Gibbs. After they had eaten their dinner they went down to the lower deck and started a fire on the grass. Gibbs came down with a bag.

"To start this vacation we are going to have smores." Gibbs said as he put more logs on the fire to make it a little hotter.

"I love smores." McGee said.

"What are smores?" Ziva asked.

"You take a marshmallow and put it over the fire. When it gets melted you put it on a Hershey's chocolate and graham crackers. They are very good." Replied Abby.

"I remember having some when I went to camp." Replied Tony.

Each one of them took a marshmallow and put them on a branch that was near the fire. They broke the chocolate and the crackers to put the melted marshmallow on it when it was done. When Ziva bit into it her eyes lit up. "This is good." She replied excitedly.

"See, I told you it was good." Replied Abby.

"You were right." Ziva smiled at Abby.

Tony was going down the steps when he heard the other doors opening too. He looked behind him and saw McGee, Abby and Ziva coming downstairs. He smiled at them and then hurried down the steps. He saw Gibbs at the table and sat down.

"There's coffee in the kitchen." He said not looking up from his paper. Tony went into the kitchen took a cup out and filled it up. He then put in creamer and sugar then went back outside, but not before getting a donut out of the box that was sitting on the counter. He saw that the others were coming back inside and they too were getting coffee too.

After the coffee Gibbs looked up from his paper. "Do any of you want to go fishing?"

"I find it boring." Replied McGee.

"I don't like to go fishing." Replied Abby.

"I've never been fishing." Replied Tony.

"Neither have I." Replied Ziva.

"Then let's go. I'll get the bait boxes and get my pole. You two can get the poles you want to take. The three of them went down to the lower deck and got their fishing gear then went down to the dock. Gibbs helped Ziva and Tony bait their poles and then they started fishing.

"I got a bite." Tony replied with a surprised expression on his face.

"Reel it in, DiNozzo." Gibbs said getting the net waiting for Tony to reel in the fish. It was a good-sized catfish. "It's a nice catch, Tony. Now go put it in the little cage by the dock. That's where we are going to put the fish we catch and then later we will have them for dinner."

"Gibbs, I am going to go see what Abby and McGee are doing." Replied Ziva putting her pole down. She still hadn't gotten a bite and she was kind of getting bored, but Tony was having a good time. He had never gone fishing. He remembered asking his father to go with him, but either his father would ignore him, or hit him if he asked. He never asked again. He liked the father and son time he sometimes had with Gibbs.

Gibbs and DiNozzo both returned to fishing again. Gibbs got the next fish and then Tony once again. They had enough to have fish that night. Tony bounded up the stairs and told Abby, McGee and Ziva excitedly that he and Gibbs had gotten enough fish to have tonight.

"I'm glad that you had fun." Abby told Tony with a smile on her face. She knew that Tony looked up to Gibbs as a father figure. She knew from talking to Tony that his childhood was not a good one.

"Thank you, Abby." He smiled back at her.

Ziva was reading and didn't look up when Tony came upstairs. Abby and McGee were watching something on the computer that McGee had brought.

Later in the day Tony and Abby had put on their swimming suits and dove into the lake. It was nice and not even cold. "Come on in, Boss. It's not cold."

"No, I'm good." Replied Gibbs.

"Come on, McGee. Come on in." Abby shouted to McGee who was still upstairs. "Hey, Ziva come on." She shouted up to Ziva too.

"No, Thanks." Replied both Ziva and McGee. Tony and Abby shook their heads and started swimming and then they started splashing each other and laughing.

"If you two don't stop I'm going to have to ask you to get out." Gibbs said as he watched their antics and smiled at them letting them know that he was only kidding.

When they were done each of them stayed on the dock watching Gibbs keep on fishing. They talked a bit and then went back upstairs. They changed and then made themselves sandwiches and then Ziva, McGee and Gibbs make their own sandwiches.

"I like this eating by the lake." Abby replied as she looked out onto the calm lake of Lake Keuka.

When it was over each of them put their bags in their cars and then looked down to the cabin. Each of them had a good time and would remember this vacation for the rest of their lives. Abby loved that it was a beautiful place and she loved the lake. Ziva loved that it was nice and peaceful. McGee loved that he could get Internet access from his computer. Gibbs loved it because he had time away from the office with his team and what he thought of his kids. Tony loved it because he got some father and son time with Gibbs.

The End


End file.
